kjcharlesfandomcom-20200214-history
KJ Charles Wiki
Welcome to the K.J. Charles Wiki This is a wiki dedicated to the characters, books and worlds created by author K.J. Charles. You can edit the content of this wiki if you find the information is lacking or wrong. (If you do, please leave a description of your edit and sign with a handle if you aren't logged in. Thx.) Or you can leave a comment and let me know and I'll fix it. :) Spoiler Policy There is a general SPOILER WARNING at the top of each page and that should be taken seriously. KJ's book series are loosely connected so reading about one character may possibly spoil you for another book or book series. The wiki is meant to create a coda, if you will, for KJ Charles's books and written with the reader in mind who has read all or most (looking at you) of the back log so it is best to assume that the wiki will contain spoilers for all published books and short stories. This (and the one up top) is the only spoiler warning you're going to get from here on out. Enjoy! Basic Guidelines (please read) I believe some rules are necessary as this is intended to be a community effort. I think these are reasonable: # Do not retell a whole book. To start with I have copied the blurb from Goodreads but if you want to expand on them, feel free. # Don't copy paste text from other sources, like Wikipedia. You may however link back to a Wikipedia article. # Please source any images you add and ask permission from the artist before adding them to the wiki. # Covers have been added in low quality on purpose ''(I used the same resolution they use on Goodreads), similar to Wikipedia ("The copy is of sufficient resolution for commentary and identification but lower resolution than the original book cover. Copies made from it will be of inferior quality, unsuitable as artwork on pirate versions or other uses that would compete with the commercial purpose of the original artwork.") # Do not quote super-long passages of the books. Rule of thumb, if it's longer than a tweet, don't. # I haven't added a chat or a community corner here - I think the community we have at the FB-group is fine as it is. If you find this wiki via some other way why don't you join us over there (KJ Charles Chat)! Books Society of Gentlemen * The Ruin of Gabriel Ashleigh * 'A Fashionable Indulgence' * [[A Seditious Affair|'A Seditious Affair']] * A Confidential Problem * 'A Gentleman's Position' * A Private Miscellany Sins of the Cities * An Unseen Attraction * An Unnatural Vice * An Unsuitable Heir Lilywhite Boys (Sins of the Cities Second Generation) * The Rat-Catcher's Daughter (novella) * Any Old Diamonds * Gilded Cage (release date Oct 23rd) The World of A Charm of Magpies * The Smuggler and the Warlord * 'The Magpie Lord' * Interlude with Tattoos * 'A Case of Possession' * A Case of Spirits * 'Flight of Magpies' * Feast of Stephen * [[Jackdaw|'Jackdaw']] * A Queer Trade * 'Rag and Bone' Simon Feximal * The Caldwell Ghost * Butterflies * 'The Secret Casebook of Simon Feximal' * Remnant Green Men * 'Spectred Isle''' Jonathan-verse * Wanted, A Gentleman * Wanted, An Author * Band Sinister * Unfit to Print Stand-alones * Non-Stop Till Tokyo * Think of England * The Price of Meat * The Henchmen of Zenda * Proper English Free reads * KJ offers a few free reads on her webpage. Characters and Locations * List of Characters * List of Pairings * List of Locations Resources KJ writes really good resource posts on her blog. Like these: * Enter Title Here - About the right form of address for Lords, Dukes and Marquesses * How To Disinherit a Duke - Spoiler! You most likely can't. Timeline * A timeline of all the books KJ has written * Publication order It is out! Gilded Cage is out and it concludes the series about the Lilywhite Boys. Find your copy here: https://books2read.com/u/mgGEXK September 25th was the release date for The Rat-Catcher's Daughter, a short story in the Lilywhite Boys series. It takes place two years before the events of Any Old Diamonds. Find your copy here: https://books2read.com/u/3JVRrP Category:Browse